


Hypothosis

by kittymsmith



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, neither of them have brain cells, one of these lesbians has a plan, the other has a gun, wingman loba sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/pseuds/kittymsmith
Summary: Anita was no-nonsense. She was strict, disciplined, ruthless, sometimes inconsiderate, and frequently unpleasant to be around. She never changed makeup, hair, or clothes styles, was practical to the point of vexation, and markedly quiet in crowds-unless, of course, she wanted it to be known that she didn’t agree with something.But Mary Somers had never backed down from a challenge.***In which Mary has a hypothesis, and needs Anita to reach a conclusion.
Relationships: Horizon | Mary Somers/Bangalore, Horizon | Mary Somers/Bangalore | Anita Williams, horizonlore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Hypothosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is one of my favorite ships of season 7, alongside Horizonhound. It's fun. It's cute. It's gay. Enjoy. 
> 
> (And yes, I am working on Serendipity. Life's gotten in the way of it, unfortunately.)

Anita was no-nonsense. She was strict, disciplined, ruthless, sometimes inconsiderate, and frequently unpleasant to be around. She never changed makeup, hair, or clothes styles, was practical to the point of vexation, and markedly quiet in crowds-unless, of course, she wanted it to be known that she didn’t agree with something.

But Mary Somers had never backed down from a challenge.

She had her background, her hypothesis. Time for further field research.

Anita was very forward, as quick to fight as she was to flee, frequently running behind Octane trying to shout orders at him. She would half-complain about him later despite seeming to admire his risk-taking, but similarly denied laughing at Elliott’s jokes despite doing so frequently. She either was trying to keep up an already broken image, or she was being a hypocrite. Mary hoped for the former.

She quietly watched her from her dorm, as they seemed to call them, in the dropship. Her space was, well, very military-simplistic, largely impersonal, straight lines with sharp curves. Most the other Legends had some personal touches, a bed or trinkets, furniture from home, books. Even Crypto made sure to bring a pillow with the Korean flag on it, Bloodhound seemed to have lugged half their village into that little room of theirs at the end.

All Anita had was a laptop and a minifridge that she’d never seen her open. She never stayed for autographs and rarely actually stayed long enough to use the laptop. But on occasion, she did. It would be on one of these occasions that Mary would validate a hypothesis when Loba leaned on the corner and started to chat: they were friends.

It would take her two days, but she’d come up with the courage after a late afternoon game that most Legends went directly home from, Loba being one of the few exclusions. “Ah, dearie, do ye have a minute?”

Loba immediately smiled at her, gesturing at the chair diagonally from her. It looked like two stone slabs on a set of sticks but was surprisingly comfortable. “Always a place for you, Dr. Somers.”

“Och, Mary, you ken that.”

Loba chuckled, leaning back with a level of refinement Mary’s mother could have only dreamed of training into her. “Sorry, Mary. But straight to business, shall we? I doubt you’re here for a chat.”

Got to the point, Loba did. Another woman after her own heart. “Are you and Anita friends?”

“Of a kind.”

She swallowed, drumming her fingers along the side of her legs. It felt childish, now that she was thinking about it. Should just ask the woman herself, but… “I, do ye ken, ah.if she might…”

Loba’s eyebrow raised, and Mary felt her face heating up as she leaned forward. “You have a crush on Anita?”

She started drumming faster. “I might have wondered if she was lookin’, tis all.”

Loba grinned. “Well, I don’t know if she is searching for anything, but I do know she likes redheads.”

“Wait, really?”

“Why don’t you make sure?”

Hm. Well. She looked at NEWT where she propped him up against Loba’s desk leg. “Suppose that’s as much of a yes as we’ll get, eh Newtie?”

He beeped in agreement.

***

It was always a lot easier said than done. Mary found this out when she approached Anita in the gym the next day, said, “um, dearie,” and then froze because Anita looked right at her, and her eyes were so pretty, a kind of amber dusk color, and when she held her water bottle to her neck, she flexed her bicep and Mary lost every shining brain cell to the rampant butterflies in her stomach.

Her eyebrow went up further. “Horizon?” She whistled sharply. “Solace to Space Cadet?”

She came back into the real world, blinking and swallowing as she desperately tried to summon a word. “Uh,” Mary said, then quietly turned around and walked away. Preferably, she would fall out of the floor and land some ten-thousand feet below.

As had often been the case in recent years, her wish was not granted.

As if God weren’t still punishing her for lying during confession that one time, she was placed on the same team as Miss Anita Feckin’ Williams an hour later. Yeah, there was a  _ second  _ game that day, which she should have realized in hindsight, given everyone else had stayed after the first one. She looked over at Anita; she was playing with the strap that held her smoke launcher to her hip.  _ God Almighty _ .

“Ready to fly, Space Cadet?” She felt Anita’s eyes on her. “Look a little nervous.”

“Och, just, yknow.” She waved her hand. “Tired.”

“Mm.”

Lifeline, their third, pinged Oasis and had them in a nice, distracting rush to the basement that let Mary forget about anything but shooting for a while. All good things end, however, and she was soon enough camping in some little building by the Docks. Lifeline sat on the roof while they were crouched inside at separate corners, Mary pointedly forcing her focus on watching a terribly empty and undistracting landscape.

“You’re acting weird.”

She stiffened, trying to make it like she was rolling her shoulders. “Huh? What was that dearie?”

“I said you’re acting weird.” Anita said. Mary glanced back and ended up meeting her eye again, and this time the butterflies had migrated to her chest and were trying to use the thundering of her heart to burst from her ribs.

“Huh? I’m just shooting.”

She could feel the eyes on her. Anita was looking directly at her now, brow furrowed. Both of their windows were now woefully unwatched. “You’re quiet,” she said finally.

“I’m never loud.”

“No, but you never shut up.” Much to Mary’s surprise, a flash of horror crossed the other woman’s face. “Not like-not like Silva, it’s not bad that you-I mean, it’s totally fine when you talk, it’s not annoying or anything, but you just…usually talk and uh…and it’s weird that you’re not.”

Mary lowered her triple take. Her palms were sweaty beneath her gloves. “You…I…it’s nothing.”

“You sure?” Anita hesitated, her voice lowering to a soft, warm tone that threatened to have those butterflies falling from Mary’s lips. “I’m just a little worried, I guess.”

Mary swallowed, cursing those little bugs back to their place and trying to unclench her jaw. She’d not anticipated this in her research, but she was never one to miss an opportunity, or was it a sign? “Well…”

“Can I help?”

She didn’t even hesitate, and something about it made Mary lean her sniper up against the wall and crouch-walk over and kneel beside her squadmate at the window. “Well, you could.”

Anita leaned forward, so she couldn’t be headshot from the window. It brought them closer in the dim shadow of late afternoon. She was framed by the dust particles in the sunlight behind her.

Mary breathed deeply. “I have this hypothesis. Been bugging me for a while, taken up all my mind space. I need to test it I suppose but…well, if it doesn’t work, you should slap me.”

Anita cocked her head to the side. “Okay?”

“Close your eyes,” she said.

Anita did.

Mary breathed deeply, then leaned right in and kissed her…on the cheek.

Anita responded with a rather unsuspected squeak, eyes popping open. At first she covered her mouth, and for one awful moment Mary thought she’d really fucking done it this time. But when that hand moved it did not sting against her cheek, but rest against her arm, and Anita leaned in with a quiet look of awe. “I-I think I have a hypothesis to test, too.”

Mary giggled before she could stop herself, surely red as a cherry. “Yeah, jo?”

Anita swallowed. “Close your eyes.”

Mary did.

It was one nervous second before, with a proper head tilt, that she kissed her, and Mary would find her hypothesis having graduated not to a theory, but a marvelous, marvelous conclusion. 


End file.
